


Portal (4)

by Rainbow_Koi



Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Blood, Dream isn't human, Friendship, Gen, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, MCYTS Prompt List 2020, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Minecraft, Minor Injuries, Platonic Cuddling, Portal - Freeform, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, Suspicions, Swearing, endermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Koi/pseuds/Rainbow_Koi
Summary: The four times George and Sapnap suspect Dream isn't human, and the one time he confirms it.(Yeah I suck at summaries.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 312





	Portal (4)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt; Portal
> 
> Let me just say, this is probably not going to go the way you think it will go. I also apologize if this doesn't seem smooth or in character.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Blood and swearing

  
0

"Is Dream really human?" 

At first it was just a harmless theory, they both knew their friend was human. 

One hundred percent.

 _I mean_... Dream looks human, and while his abilities and tricks were nearly impossible to pull off - _making him appear untouchable_ \- the man still made plenty of mistakes like any other person. His smiley mask covering his entire face was quite threatening, but they didn't need to see Dreams face to know he's human.

Dream was _without a doubt_ , human. 

…Which they thought.

* * *

1

"Hey Dream, I made lunch!" Sapnap called out, knocking on the man's door. He held a plate of food - some apple slices, baked potatoes, a cookie and a bottle of water balanced on top. 

"What? Did you burn down the kitchen again?!" There was the sound of shuffling paper and something heavy hitting the floor, a tiny " _ow_ " following close behind. 

The last time Sapnap cooked half of the kitchen was gone. 

Funny thing is, he was only trying to boil some water for mac and cheese, but somehow managed to light four wooden cabinets, one third of the floor, the curtains and window, and the pot he was using on fire. 

Dream and George were the ones to put it out and Sapnap was forced to clean up the mess. 

The pyromaniac rolls his eyes, a smile growing on his face. 

_God_ , his friends expressions had been _hilarious_!

He remembers how George screamed so high it could've broken glass, and Dream's panicked gibberish at the sight of _beautiful_ , _golden flames spilling over and onto the counter-_

" _Sapnap?!_ " 

Oh right.

"No I didn't burn anything!" _That's a lie._

Footsteps grow louder and the door was yanked open, Dream peers out of the doorway. Sapnap smiles cheerfully, holding the lunch out in front of him. " _For you, sir_." He says with a fake british accent.

Dream takes the plate offered to him. "Thank you, this looks..." The flesh of the potato was peeling, ends flaking off in black chunks and flecks of soot covered the cookie and apples. "…Really good!"

"I'm glad you like it! I didn't completely fuck up the potatoes and apple slices this time!" Sapnap states proudly.

The masked man nods awkwardly, inching back into his room. "Yeah! At this point you'll be cooking for us all the time!" _Oh no, why did he say that?_

"For now on you'll address me as... Chef Sapnap." 

"Well okay, _Chef Sapnap_ , I'll see you later okay - bye." The door was swiftly shut, footsteps moving away.

Sapnap stares at the offending wood before him. 

Alright. 

He was going to ask Dream if they could eat together but whatever...

Guess he'll go raid the kitchen for some actual edible food, by himself.

Stepping away, Sapnap moved away from Dreams door - mind set on eating all the cookies - when he pauses.

The sound of water spilling rings loud and clear in the silence. At first he expected it was raining, however upon looking out of the window it appears it wasn't, and rain had more rhythm and pattern, not a constant stream. Dream must of spilled his water, Sapnap realizes, but the lack of shouting and cursing never showed. 

Okay, _wierd_.

Slightly confused, Sapnap let's it go and does what he originally planned to do; finish the batch of cookies.

It isn't till later in the day when Sapnap is in Dream's room looking for the man's spare axe does he find the answer. 

A tiny potted daisy sits innocently on the windowsill, dirt still damp, a empty bottle next to it. 

Unease and discomfort sinks deep into his stomach and lights his nerves up. There's no reason to be on edge, yet Sapnap feels like he's stumbled upon some type of scheme, or secret.

He glares at the flower, ignoring the chill that runs down his spine. Sapnap peels his eyes away from the plant and quickly spots the tool he was looking for. The axe is on the floor between Dreams bed and nightstand. Walking over he picks the tool up, and freezes.

Amongst crumpled pieces of paper and broken pencils, burnt potatoes, apple slices and a cookie sits in the trash can located between the two furniture.

Oh. 

Dream didn't eat his lunch - the lunch Sapnap made him. It surprisingly hurts. He'd thought he was getting better at cooking. Apparently Sapnap hasn't improved enough.

_'Has Dream ever ate my cooking?'_

He moves out of the room, eyebrows scrunching together as another thought rises.

_'Wait, have I ever seen Dream drink or eat anything?'_

Well, no. Dream ate and drank in his room because of his mask and basic privacy, that's pretty normal. However, even just traveling Dream doesn't seem to have any food or water, or even drinkable potions on his person. In fact, all the potions Sapnap has seen Dream use were the splash and lingering!

Sapnap's heart races, mouth suddenly dry. His skin itches.

No, nothing was wrong with Dream. He's- he's just worrying over nothing. 

_Nothing was wrong._

He stops offering his cooking to Dream.

* * *

2

There was one slight detail about Dream that both flattered and unnerved Sapnap.

Dream got really, like _REALLY_ \- aggressively protective over things. Either it be George or Sapnap, or Dream's favorite axe and crossbow, the masked man was ready to start swinging at anyone who could potentially or did - take or hurt his possessions.

Now of course George and Sapnap aren't objects, they could handle themselves perfectly well and were certainly not forced to support or follow Dreams every command or just anyone. 

Dream just got very protective over the things he held close to his heart. That included Sapnap and George.

And his land; _The Dream SMP._

L'manburg's sudden appearance at first didn't agitate Dream and from what Sapnap observed, the masked man was on peaceful terms with the faction. It wasn't until the walls were built and a leader ruled the small nation did Dream start to get pissed off. 

He hasn't seen his friend this invested - _so focused on destroying a threat_ \- in a long time.

The amount of angry, _dark_ vibes surrounding Dream was enough to make him hold his tongue. So when Sapnap was ordered to burn down L'manburg's forest he complied immediately.

It wasn't until after L'manburg's independence was won did Dream relax, the small part of his land handed over to the other nation in exchange for equal power as before. The discs.

Sapnap didn't ask why Dream was so attached to them, or why he occasionally found Dream holding the disc, simply staring at smooth, glossy black vinyl. 

He never played it.

Later when Sapnap brought the subject up to George, the British man didn't have an explanation either.

* * *

3

" _Dream? Why are you out here? It's fucking freezing out_." George shivers as the cold wind grazed his bare arms. He begrudgingly shuts the door behind him before walking on to the roof.

Dream is on the ground, his back to the floor and his face staring straight up, arms folded behind his head.

Millions of brilliant stars glitter the sky above, allowing rays of small light to reach the world to provide some form of vision.

George sits down next to Dream. "What are you doing?"

"Stargazing of course." Dream answers quietly, tilting his head towards his friend. "Want to join?"

_No, he would turn into a human popsicle._

"Sure." The words slip out before he could stop them.

Dream looks back up at the sky and George awkwardly lays down two blocks away, tense and rubbing at his arms to produce at least a little bit of warmth. He should've grabbed a blanket.

George lets out a surprise squeak as an arm is thrown around his shoulder and pulls him towards the other. He retaliates by smacking Dream's shoulder but allows the masked man to remain pressed against his side, equally embarrassed and grateful. The warmth Dream gives off is welcoming and George listens to his friend talk about the different constellations. 

He could fall asleep like this.

"-this one looks like a cat. And... _that one reminds me of home_." Dream's last words are mournful, sad. He falls silent after that.

George blinks back sleepy tears, looking up to see what Dream meant.

One constellation stood out from the others, and after connecting the stars a few rectangular shapes can be seen.

It doesn't really remind George of anything. 

With that last thought he allows sleep to fully embrace him.

It isn't untill he wakes up in his own bed does he remember a realm of cold stone, dark looming pillars of obsidian, a star filled portal, and _a ominous void_.

* * *

4

George was the first to bring the question up during a night in the desert hunting endermen.

"Is Dream really human?" The brunet asked out of the blue, pocketing a enderpearl. 

Sapnap looked at him, startled, squints his eyes at George's unreadable expression. "Of course? What makes you think otherwise _Gogy_?" 

George scowls, turning towards his friend. " _I mean_ , doesn't Dream seem _off_ to you?"

"What, like his mask?" Sapnap half-heartedly swings his axe, decapitating a zombie.

"Yes! Well... _no_ , kind of?" The goggled man hesitates, unease furrowing his eyebrows. Sapnap lowers his weapon, taking a step closer to his friend, concern softening his voice. "What's wrong?" 

"I got this stupid theory and now it won't leave me alone." George grumbled, shrugging his bag off his shoulder, reaching in to grab a book. Sapnap leans in, watching as pages fly by and stop at a certain point.

" ' _Theory: Dream Isn't Human_ ', George what is this?" Sapnap reads aloud the title, shooting the man a confused stare. 

"It's a list. Remember when you asked me why Dream was so overly attached to those discs? _Well it got me thinking..._ " George points to one of the lines. " _What if Dreams part endermen? Like a hybrid_."

What?

"So like Techno? Or Fundy?" Sapnap asks skeptically. "That's an interesting theory, what do you have to back this up?"

This could explain a few things...

George takes a deep breath, excitement brightening his eyes.

"Well first off, Dream wears a mask. We both know endermen _hate_ direct eye contact. That could be a reason why he wears it and never eats around us, if he or us looks him in the eyes _he'll go feral_. _Like the endermen_.

He strangely overprotective, like the discs and the SMP remember? Also that one time when he _slaughtered_ an entire pillager outpost just because they shot at you, and he didn't even have good equipment that day! You know what else is protective?"

Sapnap tries to think, "…Endermen?" He guesses. George grins.

" _Exactly_! They are always holding something!"

"I'm pretty sure endermen don't blow up an _entire nation_ when their dirt block is taken away from them George." Sapnap jokes, momentarily trying to imagine Dream stabbing someone for taking a block of dirt. The image makes him giggle.

"True... but Dream's also _freakishly tall_ -"

"George, everyone's tall compared to you-"

"-and he seems to have better reach then the average person! How many times have you seen him fail at a block clutch or water bucket fall?" George asks, staring intensely into Sapnap's eyes.

" _Dude_ , back up a little" Sapnap chuckles nervously, taking a step back. "Not a lot. Dream's is just that skilled I guess." 

" _You guess_?"

"Yeah. I'll admit I'm still pretty skeptical about this theory. However I have noticed Dream hasn't brought any food or water with him whenever we venture out. That's a bit sus." Sapnap offers his own thoughts.

George grabs a pen and starts writing it down.

"Your right! He must not drink water since it harms him, plus Dream hates swimming! He always tenses up before jumping and he sucks at underwater combat! For the food bit maybe he can unhinge his jaw and, and - _I dont know_ , swallow a whole cow! 

And Dream doesn't agro the endermen! I'd assume it is the mask that protects him but even my goggles and other people who have eye wear still upset them! Dream also has a lot of enderpearls on him all the time!"

The notes look more like scribbles at this point.

" _Ok ok_. So Dream might be part endermen." Sapnap states. "What are we going to do to prove this theory?"

George's writing pauses, he looks back up. "…I don't know actually. I guess wait til he says something or we get more concrete evidence?" 

Sapnap nods, eyes widening as he focused back on their surroundings.

"Alright sounds good, can we go home now? We're kinda getting surrounded…" 

"Oh yeah of course...Oh, _OH SHIT_ -"

They ran home dodging arrows, gaping jaws, purple eyes, and hissing mobs.

* * *

\+ 1

Dream never really planned on telling them.

It was a close guarded secret of his that would always remain his. Nobody needed to know. He didn't want anyone to know.

 _Unfortunately_ , he no longer was the only one. 

During the grand duel between himself and the legendary TechnoBlade, his mask got caught in the crossfire.

A perfect line cleaved right down the center, cut into two symmetrical halves.

Thankfully, he was able to cover his face quickly with his hood, and the arena pillars shadows made excellent work of blocking the view from the crowd.

Techno however got a good full glimpse and was rightfully stunned.

The round was immediately paused, and Dream sprinted out of the arena. 

_A panic attack, a new - blank - mask, and ten more minutes later; Dream_ was back to the duel.

In the end Dream did lose, and he honestly didn't care about the dual at that point. He only cared about what TechnoBlade planned to do next.

_Would TechnoBlade tell anyone?_

_Would he rip Dream's mask off for everyone to see?_

_Would he blackmail Dream?_

_What was TechnoBlade going to do?_

TechnoBlade did none of this. Instead he patted Dream on the back rather awkwardly and mumbled a few words.

"I can understand why you wear a mask now... Sorry. I won't say a word to anyone."

And that was it.

Only Dream himself and TechnoBlade knew his secret. It wasn't actually that bad with Techno knowing. The piglin was calm and never said anything even while on different sides of a war. 

Dream was more worried about what his friends thought.

They were perfectly fine with people who weren't entirely human; Techno, Schlatt, Bad, Fundy, Antfrost, and _Ranboo_... They should be okay with Dream.

_He was nervous._

_He has hid this for so long he's afraid they'll be upset._

_God he hopes they won't be._

And it was just his luck the day he finally managed to build the confidence to tell George and Sapnap was the same day he was forced to acknowledge it.

Dream had only wanted to have a nice peaceful day out in the village, trading goods and hanging out with his two best friends, when a raid started. 

Chaos was the best word to describe the situation.

Villagers scrambled to get inside, iron golems flung enemies into the air, George shot down the ravengers, Sapnap and Dream cut down wave after wave of pillagers. At some point during the last wave, weapons were lost and armor nearly broken, all three of them were cornered. Five pillagers to the left, three vindicators to the right, and a illager captain in front.

Sapnap was on Dream's right while George on his left. Sapnap held his left arm, his wrist twisted in the wrong way, superficial cuts littering his arms and face. George was on the ground, wrapping his arms around his right knee where a arrow stuck out. Dream was mostly uninjured besides a deep cut on his side.

For plot reasons, the illagers didn't attack immediately, instead talking amongst themselves in a language the players couldn't understand.

" _Dream, what the fuck are we going to do?!"_ Sapnap whispered, his words threaded with fear, terrified dark eyes locked on the masked man. 

" _I'm thinking just give me a minute!"_ Dream whispered back, analyzing their surroundings, the mobs, and his friends stats.

Towering up wasn't an option, they'd be shot down instantly. They could box themselves in but none of them had enough blocks or the time for it. Running would give them a good chance, except George couldn't stand and Dream doubts he could run and carry George with the wound in his side. Sapnap couldn't carry George either.

All of their weapons were gone, their shields as well. Both Sapnap and George were armorless while Dream still had his netherite boots. Without armor and weapons, getting out of this alive was impossible. Fighting would be the only way out. Out all three of them Dream would have to be the one doing most of the fighting.

The illagers voices grew louder as they argued with one another.

Sapnap shuffled closer to Dream, George gritted his teeth in pain. Dream puts a hand on both of his friends shoulders, trying to offer some comfort. 

_Shit_. 

He was going to have to do this. He had to take off the mask. They weren't going to make it if he didn't.

" _G-george, Sapnap_..." He let out a shuddered breath, anxiety bubbling up and breaking his words. 

They both looked at him, watching as he brought a shaky hand up to touch the front of his mask, taking in the smooth texture. 

Their eyes widen, sharing a knowing look. 

"Dream, we know, you can trust us." George spoke up. He really meant it, he wouldn't look into Dream's eyes, he'd rather not be dismembered via endermen rage.

Dream let's out a confused noise. "You guys know?" There's no way they know! Unless Techno shared it… _or their talking about something else?_

Sapnap nods with a confident smile. "Yeah! It's okay man."

Heart full with overwhelming warmth, Dream pulled the raven haired man into a short hug and ruffled the brunet's hair before stepping forward. "Get ready to fight." 

The illagers look over at them as Dream takes another step, hands reaching up to undo the clasps keeping his mask in place. 

Sapnap and George watch, holding their breath in anticipation, keeping their gaze near Dream chin.

Dream hesitates, fingers wrapped around the side of his mask. 

_This was really it._

_There's no going back._

**_He grabs the mask and takes it off._ **

Shrieks of terror crawl from the illagers throats, faces twisted into pure terror. They back up, frightened and confused because…

_**…There wasn't a face.** _

_In the place of a human face where a nose, lips, eyes, a majority of the forehead and cheeks were gone._

_In its place was a swirling, black void speckled with stars_.

"What the fuck." Sapnap utters breathlessly, shocked, eyes fixed on his friend. George remains speechless.

 _What the fuck_ , indeed.

Unfazed, Dream casually lifts his hand and sticks it through the void that is his face, pulling out a large netherite sword.

Sapnap let's out a startled shout when the sword is thrown his way. He catches it, and all hell breaks loose. The illagers attack, targeting Dream as he pulls out an enchanted crossbow and a stack of arrows, which are given to George.

George is the first to snap out of the initial shock and picks the weapon up and aims. " _WELL THAT WASN'T WHAT WE WERE EXPECTING!_ " George shouts with a large smile on his face.

Sapnap lashes out at a duo of pillagers, killing them with a few timed swipes. " _It really wasn't! Holy shit, Dream, your face is a fucking portal?! What the fuck dude?!_ " Sapnap grins, killing another pillager.

Dream blocks a hit with his newly summoned shield and attacks back, netherite axe chopping off a vindicators head. "Yeah! _And what do you mean that wasn't what you'd expected?!_ You said you knew!" Dream asks with a wheezing chuckle.

"We thought you were an endermen hybrid!"

"What? _Like Ranboo?_ " Dream kills the illager captain and watches an arrow snipe a vindicator

"Yeah I guess!" They honestly should of told Ranboo their theory.

"Well I'm not!" Another pillager down... and the next one. "That's the last one!" Dream drops his weapon in relief.

The raid was over.

They made it!

Exhausted, Sapnap collapses on the ground next to George and Dream soon follows, mask in hand.

The three of them lay there, breathing funny as they try to process what happened.

_George and Sapnap had been convinced Dream was a endermen hybrid._

_He isn't, he just has a portal for a face._

_And so far George and Sapnap aren't reacting negatively to this._

"…Hey Dream?"

He tilts his head towards George. "…Yeah?"

"Do you have potions in your, uh, _portal head thing_? We are all bleeding pretty badly." George replies, poking at Dreams ear. 

"Oh yeah, here let me..." Dream once again reaches into the portal and both George and Sapnap watch in morbid fascination as the man withdrew three healing potions, handing one to each of them. "Here."

"Thanks!" Sapnap chugged the potion while George takes a few sips, watching as Dream throws his own potion on the ground between them. Pink, reddish bubbles float around them and seep into their skin, patching up wounds until there is no trace of injury. 

"So you can't eat anything?" George questions, poking one of the bubbles. Dream nods and George realizes no matter which way Dream turns his head the portal stays the same shape. He briefly wonders if he should be more shocked about this.

"Yep, don't exactly have a mouth to eat or drink anything."

"You still talk thought. You have an disembodied voice! Kinda, and you still see." Sapnap points out. 

Dream shrugs. "I see from all directions. Like a owl I guess, but I don't turn my head."

"Wait, _is that how you always see us during manhunt?!_ " George gasps dramatically. " _Dream that's cheating!_ "

The blond let's out a fat wheeze, and they all burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think? :D
> 
> I'm quite proud of this, even if I feel like I could've done better but eh... It's finnnne.
> 
> This idea popped up and it was originally going to be just the reveal, but then I thought: "what if I go a step farther and make it seem like Dream is something else? And make it believable so both the theory and the actual secret made sense?" Then this was born. 
> 
> Also feel free to build onto this idea!


End file.
